


happy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Control, Eating Disorder, Mental Illness, Purging, warped sense of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A description of a simple happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> This work DOES NOT support eating disorders or purging. In fact, the author DISCOURAGES such behaviour. Further content is to be enjoyed as an expression of techniques in writing and language, NOT as motivation.
> 
> But if you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here to listen

Her fingers crawled down her throat, further further further, until she could feel the lovely beautiful perfect

sensation in her throat, knowing what was to come. Her stomach convulsed her throat convulsed and

that feeling spread down and back up and at first there was only bile and it burned it burned so much and

there were tears in her eyes and

she became more insistent

and suddenly everything tensed and the vomit came up, retching out of her and splashing in the toilet and the smell of her dinner mixed with the citrus scent of the toilet and it was beautiful so wonderful and the tears in her eyes dripped down to join the mix and

as she stared down at the disgusting fatty delicious food that used to be in her stomach,

she finally felt pure; she had cleansed herself of the temptation that she had consumed and now

there was a simple feeling of purity and control - this, she could control. This meant she was pure, rid of the

disgusting things that weighed her down, made her feel bloated huge enormous.

This was a simple happiness.


End file.
